Silence in the Sunlight
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Summary inside. Summary has been slightly altered. Rated M for violence, language, and lemons in future chapters. Pairing: Ulquiorra/OC. Chapter 4 is FINALLY up. Formerly called "Eternity Shadows".
1. Prologue: From Out of the Shadows

_**A/N (8/2/10):** Yeah, I'm rewriting the author's note a bit in this chapter because I recently noticed an inconsistency between the time at which this story is happening and an event that is mentioned in Chapter 4. Just wanted to fix the summary a bit to avoid confusion. ^^" Oh. And I changed the story's name. I wasn't too happy with the original name, so I decided for something different. Either way, this is still part one of a multiple-part series. Not sure how many parts there will be, but I'm hoping for at least two or three._

_Anyway, as it says in the summary portion, the summary is here._

_**Summary:**_ _150 or so years before the main story of Bleach begins, the Espada gain a new member. Ulquiorra, the quiet, emotionless member of the Espada seems to have a reaction the very first time he sees her. He becomes confused, wondering why he feels so strangely. Over time, the new member of the Espada starts to feel something towards Ulquiorra, but how does Ulquiorra feel? Then when the new member makes a major life-altering decision, everyone is affected in one way or another... except for one arrancar who knew everything before it happened..._

_**Pairing:**_ _Ulquiorra/OC_

_**WARNING:**__ Like it says in the summary portion, this fan-fic is rated M for lemons in later chapters. For those who don't know what a lemon is, it means that there is going to be sexual content in later chapters. So if you're uncomfortable with sexual content, then don't read this fan-fic, unless you REALLY want to. Either way, it's your decision._

_**IMPORTANT ADDITIONAL NOTE:**__ This is going to be a several part story. "Eternity Shadows" is Part 1._

* * *

A crash echoed throughout Las Noches. A bloodcurdling roar came shortly after. A large hollow slithered into the castle. A few numeros rushed at it, zanpakuto unsheathed. A massive energy rained upon them, forcing them to the ground, almost crushing them. The hollow looked at them and snatched one from the ground. The arrancar girl shrieked, attempting to escape the hollow's grasp. It was all in vain. The hollow opened its mouth and closed it over the top portion of the arrancar, snapping her in half like a bear trap. The other numeros who were at the scene followed. The hollow didn't even bother to use its clawed hands to grab them. It merely grabbed them in its maw.

Kaname walked into Sosuke's throne room and went on one knee out of respect for his superior. "Aizen-sama… A hollow has infiltrated Las Noches and it's heading in this direction." he reported. Sosuke narrowed his eyes. Kaname lowered his head, as though he could feel Sosuke's glare. Then a sly smile stretched Sosuke's lips. "Let it come…" he said, a thought already forming in his mind. Kaname, although he was blind, knew what Sosuke was planning.

The hollow looked around. The hallways were empty. It spotted the double doors to the throne room. The hollow began to charge a cero blast. However, it soon found a zanpakuto pointed at its throat, barely touching the fur of its snow-white mane. The hollow turned its head to face the threat. "Go no further." Ulquiorra murmured in his usual calm voice. The hollow narrowed its eyes. "I only wish to meet Sosuke Aizen. He has something that I want that only he can give me." the hollow said in a warped feminine voice. "And that would be…?" Ulquiorra inquired. The hollow kept its eyes narrowed and said, "Freedom and power… and a reason…" Ulquiorra thought about the hollow's words and asked, "A reason?" The hollow nodded and made its meaning clear. "I want a reason to live… I assume you wish for a reason as well…?" the hollow asked, its warped voice gentle. "Nothing has meaning… Life is no exception…" Ulquiorra said quietly. "Everything has meaning… You just haven't found yours… Just as I have yet to find my meaning…" the hollow said softly, stroking Ulquiorra's face a bit with the back of one of its large, clawed fingers. "Hmph." he muttered. Silence. "Since you insist, I'll allow you to enter his throne room, but only under my supervision." he said with a slight snarl, sheathing his zanpakuto. The hollow nodded.

The tall double doors opened, as though they expected the two of them to enter. "Aizen-sama… I have the intruder… it wishes to speak with you…" Ulquiorra simply stated. "'It'? I'll have you know that I'm female!" the hollow growled while crossing her unusually long and skinny arms. Sosuke rose from his throne with a glowing blue sphere in his hand. He visually examined the hollow. "A vasto lorde… and you wish to be a part of my army…?" he asked. The hollow nodded. A short silence. "Very well then." Sosuke said, a sly smile on his face.

He held the orb closer to the hollow. The blue glow intensified. The hollow's mask began to crack. The pieces fell away, the gaps left glowed with a blue light. Eventually, the hollow's entire body glowed blue and looked as though it was enveloped in a purple flame. The flame slowly dissipated. Out of the flames, came forth a young woman. Her long hair as white as a freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. Her cat ears and two cat tails were the same color as her hair. The remains of her hollow mask consisted of a skull along with two horns, bent sharply in several places. Her hollow hole was just below her ribs. Her face had two neon blue markings, one under each eye; they looked like elongated upside-down tear drops. She stood.

Ulquiorra stared at her naked form. She looked human enough, except for one feature. Her breasts were bare in the center, the same flesh tone as the other parts of her body, and were as round as the rest of her breasts. He found that strange. Ulquiorra stood there, lost in the sight of the newly made arrancar's body. The girl noticed and shot a death-glare at him. Ulquiorra realized that he was still staring at her and broke his gaze. He lowered his head and turned it to the side. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, somewhat embarrassed. Sosuke looked at her as well, but was examining her power. "Number three… You shall be Espada number three." he finally said, "We shall get you a uniform shortly." the arrancar girl nodded. "And may I ask your name?" Sosuke asked. The girl hesitated briefly. "Tsukihane… Tsukihane Shishihana." she introduced.

Sosuke nodded and walked back to his throne. "Ulquiorra! Get your superior a uniform and show her to her room." he mocked with a smile to match. Ulquiorra flinched slightly at Tsukihane being called his superior, but obeyed and made a motion for her to follow him. She followed.

They walked in silence for a couple of moments.

Tsukihane broke the silence. "Members of the Espada have their rank tattooed somewhere on their body, right?"

"That's correct…"

"Can I see yours?"

Ulquiorra stopped, turned around to face Tsukihane, and opened the left side of his jacket. On the left side of his pale, well-built chest was a tattoo of the number four. When he was sure that Tsukihane had a good look at it, he closed his jacket and continued walking. Tsukihane continued to follow.

They eventually ended up at a huge closet. Ulquiorra opened the door and took out a white jacket, a white hakama, a pair of black socks, a pair of sandals, and a black obi and gave them to Tsukihane. "This is your uniform. You may customize it anyway you desire." Ulquiorra said nonchalantly. Tsukihane bowed in thanks and started to dress herself.

Tsukihane looked at her reflection in the mirror next to the closet. Something just didn't look right to her. She opened a small hole in the air, similar to a garganta and took out three objects: a short white skirt, a skirt made of brown fur with purple areas that made the shape of a rune, and a chain with a leather rope tying together the two ends of the chain. From the center of the leather rope, was another shorter rope of the same material. At the end of the shorter rope was a small skull, with fangs instead of regular teeth and it lacked the lower jaw.

She put on the objects and looked at her reflection once again. She nodded approvingly. "How do I look?" Tsukihane asked cheerfully. Ulquiorra simply nodded and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Tsukihane inquired curiously. "You need to get your tattoo. I'm leading the way. Whether or not you are going to follow is your choice; not mine." he said, an almost unnoticeable hint of annoyance in his voice and continued to walk. Tsukihane sighed and followed the more experienced arrancar.

She looked at the room and then at the arrancar who was to do her tattoo. The female arrancar patted the chair, signaling for Tsukihane to sit there. She did so. The tattoo artist was about to put the needle to her skin, but was stopped by Tsukihane, who grabbed her hand. "Can I make a request?" she asked. The tattoo artist nodded skeptically. Tsukihane took a piece of paper and a pen that happened to be lying around the table where the tattoo artist kept her tools and drew on the paper a somewhat elaborate-looking number three. The tattoo artist looked at Tsukihane. Tsukihane nodded. The tattoo artist smiled and began to work on the tattoo.

After the artist was done, Tsukihane looked at her right hand, satisfied with the job the artist did. She nodded in approval to the artist, who smiled in response.

"Follow me…" Ulquiorra said. Once again, Tsukihane followed. She was led to a large room. The walls and floor were white, just like the rest of Las Noches and had a large bed; a king size. "This is your room." he informed her. She took a look around it and turned to face Ulquiorra. "If you need me for anything, my room is next to yours." he told her. Tsukihane nodded. "Thank you." she said kindly. "Hmph…" was the only response she got from him as he walked out of her room. Tsukihane jumped backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. A small smile graced her features as she closed her eyes.

Ulquiorra was nearly stomping back to his room and when he got inside, he sat on the edge of his bed. _Why does she make me feel like this…? I barely even know her… Yet… she makes me feel… she makes me feel like perhaps there _is _a reason to live… And her body…_ he thought. He remembered how perfect her body looked… Her eyes, her face… her chest… _Gah!_ he shouted mentally and pushed aside the somewhat perverted thought. _But why…? Why does she make me feel like I'm not alone…? Why do I feel so… so strange…? I don't feel this way about anyone, so why _her_…? Why someone I don't even know…? _

_Why…?_

Ulquiorra let out a long sigh and let his back hit his bed's quilt. He let sleep overcome him for the first time in a long while.

* * *

_Thank you for reading the first chapter. Review please!_


	2. I Know You, Yet I Don't

**_A/N:_** _I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy with school and other crap. However, I finally found the time to do Chapter 1 tonight (although it's past 1:30 in the morning right now) and I finally finished said chapter. Anyway, I will try to update more often, and like I said, I have been busy these last couple of months. Forgive me!_

_But anyway, I know this chapter is only like half as long as the prologue, but it should still be good, so please enjoy and so I don't have to put this at the end of the chapter, where people are probably going to overlook it, I will say this now: when you finish, PLEASE REVIEW. I like hearing people's opinions and I'm an artist; I draw. I am not as good at writing as I am with drawing, so your reviews can help me grow as a writer of fanfiction._

_Anyway, again, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Tsukihane walked through the vast hallways of Las Noches. She looked like she could use a good night's rest. Then again, when was that ever truly possible when it was always night in Hueco Mundo?

She had done various tasks, ranging from having her battle skills tested to training the numeros. But something made it all worthwhile. She was allowed to choose her fraccion; she chose to have seventeen. A select few of the numeros thought Tsukihane's decision was a display of cowardice, although they would never say it to her face at the risk of being brutally massacred. She chose seventeen as a way of remembering the age she died.

As she was lost in her thoughts, an already-familiar tall, lanky, and lean figure walked up behind her.

"Hey! Onee-chan!"

Tsukihane turned on her heel and saw who it was behind her. "Nnoitra!" she said excitedly and tackled him to the ground. "It's nice to see you again too, Onee-chan." Nnoitra laughed as he patted her head. "Anyway, Aizen called for a meeting. It's gonna start in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, Nee-san." Tsukihane said smiling. She then hugged him, got off of Nnoitra, and ran in the hallway to reach Aizen's throne room.

However, soon after she started her sprint, she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the cold stone floor. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she growled, but regretted her words soon after as warm chocolate met cold mint. "Sorry…" she muttered as a small blush crept onto her face. Ulquiorra rose from the ground, brushing his uniform off, his only response to Tsukihane's apology being a small grunt. "So, umm…" she said, grasping at words and trying to start a conversation with the cuarta Espada, who was well known for showing little emotion, "Whatcha doin'…?"

"I need to speak with Aizen-sama."

"Well, well. Speak of the devil!"

Ulquiorra made a gesture similar to quirking an eyebrow. "I need to speak with him too." Tsukihane clarified. Ulquiorra nodded and began walking towards the throne room. Tsukihane fell into step beside him. "Well," she began, feeling a little more confident, "Sometimes I get this feeling that I met you before…" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. _Truth be told, so do I, but I'm not about to tell you that._

Tsukihane was starting to get annoyed with the silence; she knew she met Ulquiorra before, but she couldn't put her finger on _when _and _where_. However, her thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when she crashed smack into the tall double-doors. "Fuck!" she wailed with her words muffled by her hands, which were surrounding her nose. Ulquiorra's lips twitched slightly in the slightest suggestion of a smile. "You think this is _funny_, cuarta?!" Tsukihane made sure that that last word was dripping with venom. "I find nothing about this situation to be humorous." Ulquiorra replied, his face completely devoid of all emotion once more. Tsukihane glared at him for a moment, trying to penetrate the mask of emotional indifference he wore. _He never shows his emotions… It's not that he _can't_, it's that he just doesn't _want_ to and whenever his mask starts to crack, he patches it and continues to wear it… Why, Ulquiorra? Why hide your emotions…?_

_…_

_It's only a matter of time before your mask entirely falls apart…_

As Tsukihane thought that, her expression had made a complete transformation from annoyance to sorrow.

Sorrow for the eternally crying Espada.

She looked into his eyes which one would assume to be unreadable. What she saw saddened her even further.

She saw despair.

She saw disappointment.

But most of all, she could see loneliness.

_Ulquiorra…_

Suddenly, she faced Ulquiorra with tears steadily streaming from her eyes and a look of sadness. Then she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head against his chest. Ulquiorra tried to push her away, but the tercera Espada's fierce determination kept him from prying her arms from his waist.

"Please…"

Ulquiorra finally stopped struggling upon hearing the pained whisper. But he wasn't struggling because the act disgusted him. It was because he _liked_ it, and that truly frightened him. Not only that, but he started to panic. She looked into his eyes and she_ saw_ something, something that he had been hiding for centuries.

Something he didn't want anyone to see.

"Please… don't hurt yourself like this…"

Ulquiorra hesitantly surrounded Tsukihane with his arms.

_Could she really see through me…?_

It was then that Aizen had opened the doors to search for the tercera and cuarta Espada. He really didn't enjoy doing things himself, but when he saw the two embracing, he forgot all about how irritated he was and was shocked, to say the least.

Not only him, but also the rest of the Espada were watching them intently.

"Ahem!"

Ulquiorra and Tsukihane looked in the direction of Aizen and the other Espada. A not-so-subtle blush crept across Tsukihane's face while Ulquiorra averted his gaze and looked at his feet awkwardly.

"Perhaps… the two of you should go to your rooms and rest… We'll continue the meeting without you. I shall excuse your tardiness this time, but please do your best to assure it doesn't happen again." Aizen said, carefully selecting his words.

Tsukihane and Ulquiorra, both realizing that they were still holding each other, quickly let go of the other and looked in the opposite direction.

Then they just nodded meekly and began to walk back to their respective rooms together.

For just a moment, they inwardly cursed the fact that their rooms were situated right next to each other. They both lay on their own beds for several moments before the darkness of slumber surrounded them.

But not before one final thought.

_Who are you…?_


	3. Requiem of the White Sands and Moon Song

_**A/N:** You weren't expecting an update so soon, were you? Well, be happy, because it may not happen again for some time xD. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews I've recieved for the first and second chapters! Again, when you are done, please review. I love hearing all of your opinions! So anyway, please enjoy Chapter 3._

_**Important Note:** In chapter two, Tsukihane and Nnoitra call each other brother and sister. Although this is the case, they are NOT related. They just have a relationship akin to that of a brother and sister. I know it's shocking considering how chauvanistic Nnoitra is, but for the sake of my story, Tsukihane is supposed to be like one of the only females, if not the only one, that Nnoitra actually respects._

_**Important Note 2:** You will notice that most of the chapter is underlined and italic. There is a reason for that. You should be able to figure it out at the end of the chapter._

_

* * *

_

_The sands in Hueco Mundo were furiously being blown around the desert that stretched on forever. This was all any hollow had to look forward to; that along with living every day in fear of being eaten. But some hollows, albeit very few, had little to fear._

_A vasto lorde with a staff, which seemed to be made from the crystalline structures that grew all around Hueco Mundo, roamed the white-sanded desert in search of many things. At the top of the list, most of the time, was her next meal. But when she had eaten enough to sustain herself, she continued to wander like the nomad she was._

_Like the nomads they all were._

_The staff the vasto lorde carried continuously dug into the sand as she trudged on. Then just as she took her next step, the staff was being bit on by another hollow._

_Another vasto lorde._

_The first vasto lorde, who had a mane of white fur as well as a horned skull on her head along with her hollow mask, jumped backwards and landed on her furred talons. Her staff, however, was crushed by the other vasto lorde, who had black hair that only went down to the bottom of his neck and wore what seemed to be samurai armor, although the armor consisted of only a helmet, elaborate shoulder guards, and armor that he wore below the waist._

_"Did you really think it would be that easy to devour me?" the furry vasto lorde asked, her eyes narrowed. "As a matter of fact, I didn't consider that you would be able to catch me before it was too late. That was a mistake on my part…" the samurai hollow replied coolly. "I see…" The white-maned hollow carefully scrutinized the other vasto lorde before her. "Perhaps…" she began, picking and choosing her words with great caution, "we can work together…"_

_"Work together?" the other hollow inquired; the offer had piqued his curiosity. "Yes. I will help you find and subdue hollows to sustain yourself, but you must also do the same for me. If I help you, you must also assist me by helping me find and subdue hollows for me to eat." the female hollow explained, making sure there was no way the other hollow could twist the words for his own purposes, "Do we have a deal?"_

_The black-haired hollow sighed and extended his hand. "We have a deal…" The female hollow grabbed his hand and shook it with one of her three-clawed ones. She began to lead the way once again._

_"Your name?" the samurai hollow asked, his voice monotone. She stopped and turned around, a new staff materializing in her hand. "The shinigami call me 'Bloody Concerto'. You shall learn my name in due time, but for now, call me 'Bloody Concerto'." she told him._

"Bloody Concerto"… a beautiful name for a beautiful and undoubtedly powerful hollow… Her true name undoubtedly emphasizes her beauty even further…The hollow with the mask with the teal tear streaks thought.

_"The shinigami's codename for me is 'Requiem' I shall tell you my true name when you tell me yours."_

_So the two hollows traveled together doing as was agreed upon. With their combined power, they were able to devour a great deal of hollows of the adjuchas class, and even other vasto lordes._

_They occasionally stopped for limited amounts of conversation, all of which consisted of Requiem asking how much longer their alliance is going to last. Every conversation started that way and every conversation ended with, "When we can finally drop our guard without fear…"_

_One day, a huge castle appeared on the horizon. News of what was going on was quickly being learned of. Inevitably, it was going to reach the two traveling hollows._

_And it did._

_"Bloody Concerto." Requiem said, which stopped his traveling partner in her tracks. "What is it…?" she asked with a sigh. "I… feel as though my place is no longer traveling with you… Las Noches… is calling out to me." Bloody Concerto looked at him while he spoke. She had a strange look about her._

_Was it… heartbreak…?_

_Requiem continued, "We are both very powerful… Yet if we stay as is, the death sentence will continue to loom over our heads. So… I'm going to become one of the arrancar… one of those who have torn off their masks to gain even greater power…" he looked at her. For a moment, his eyes reflected the emotional pain he was feeling within his soul. Then they reflected nothing once more._

_Bloody Concerto said nothing but stared at the sand at her feet. "Farewell… Bloody Concerto…" Requiem whispered and began to walk in the direction of the castle._

_"No!!!"_

_Requiem turned around for a moment and found that two long thin arms were embracing him along with a furry mane caressing his chest. "Don't leave me…" Bloody Concerto cried almost silently. "I have to… As painful as it is, I must leave… I'm so sorry… Bloody Concerto…"_

_"Tsukihane…"_

_Requiem looked at the hollow that was so lovingly embracing him. "My name is Tsukihane Shishihana…"_

_"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer…" he replied._

_"Please don't go…" Tsukihane pleaded._

_"I must…" he insisted._

_"I don't want you to leave me…" Tsukihane repeated._

_Ulquiorra tilted Tsukihane's head up with one hand and brought his face to hers. He wanted to kiss her, but since they, as hollows, had no lips, he made due and gently licked the mouth area of her mask. Tsukihane followed suit, intertwining her tongue with his, all the while keeping their faces in close proximity. She brought one clawed finger up to Ulquiorra's neck and traced the edge of his hollow hole with it. He closed his eyes and hissed, allowing the warmth of her gentle touch to spread throughout his body. He brought a finger down to her stomach and let his fingertips graze the edge of her hollow hole, which was located just below her ribs and above her navel. Tsukihane's breath caught in her throat as she adjusted to the feeling of his finger on her hollow hole. They both enjoyed the feeling while it lasted. Then they broke apart._

_"Will… I ever see you again…?" Tsukihane asked nervously._

_Ulquiorra looked at her. "I honestly cannot say, but I shall always hope that we cross paths once more."_

_Then as he walked away towards the castle, he heard one last thing._

_"Ulquiorra… I love you…"_

_Then without turning back, he painfully said… "I love you too… Tsuki-chan."_

Tsukihane woke with a start. She placed her hand on her chest, panting. _Oh, God… Ulquiorra… Now I see… Now I understand…_

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open. He sat up. _It can't be…_

Then, simultaneously, they thought,

_You're the one I love…_


	4. It Looks Pretty on Paper

_**A/N:**__ OMG!!! Please forgive me for not updating in over a year! D= -bows profusely-_

_I've just been REALLY stuck with the story until recently, hence why I FINALLY have chapter 4 ^^"_

_There's not really anything between Ulquiorra and Tsukihane this chapter, but it needs to be so to set up for the next chapter ^~^_

_Speaking of Tsukihane, **Loki. Chan****94** (had to put a space; the website thinks her penname is a URL XD) requested that I make a drawing of Tsukihane. So here it is, for you and everyone else to see! =D_

**_shihnareborn. deviantart. com_**

_The above the URL for my deviantart page. Just make sure you type it in WITHOUT the spaces and was bolded to make it stand out more. The picture of Tsukihane is the newest deviation called "Fic OC- Tsukihane Shishihana" =P_

_So yeah, again I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. D=_

_Well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter ^^"_

_And please review? ^^_

_

* * *

_

Since the day Ulquiorra and Tsukihane remembered the details of their first meeting and the time they spent together they had been avoiding each other as though each thought the other was infected with some terrible contagious viral infection. However, they obviously could not avoid each other for all eternity. Case in point: the next Espada meeting.

xXx

Tsukihane plopped down backwards onto her bed and moaned in despair. She _was_ planning on confronting Ulquiorra (sometime before the end of the millennia), she just wasn't planning on doing so only two weeks after her memories of him had reawakened. _Dammit… Looks like I'm just going to have to grow a pair… He has to know sooner or later…_ Tsukihane sighed in defeat. She sat up and ran a hand through her bangs slightly, then heard a knock at her room's door. "Onee-chan, you 'kay? You've been kinda quiet lately. Wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked gently. They may not be related by blood, but he decided he would make an attempt to be delicate about the situation… to an extent.

"Go away, Nnoitra!" Tsukihane whined.

Nnoitra sighed, _This might be harder than I thought._ "C'mon! You don't wanna talk about it with Nee-san?" he pressed. No response this time.

"Onee-chan?"

He then heard the sound of a cero being charged from within the room. "Fuck, Tsukihane! I just wanna fuckin' help! You don't haveta _kill me_, you crazy bitch!"

The noise dissipated. "Come in." Tsukihane said in monotone. _She's avoiding him like he's the Devil, but I think she's starting to pick up on some of Ulquiorra's little habits._ he mused and without giving it a second thought, Nnoitra slowly opened the door and peeked into her room cautiously (just in case Tsukihane was still feeling a bit temperamental) before entering her room and closing the door behind him. Nnoitra stared at Tsukihane's state of anguish strangely for a moment. He had never seen her quite as distraught as she was at that moment.

Nnoitra sat on the edge of the bed and opened his mouth to speak, but the young woman he thought of as his sister beat him to it. "I remembered."

Nnoitra made a gesture with his hand to indicate he wanted her to continue. "I remembered _everything_, Nee-san… How I met Ulquiorra, how we had an alliance… how I fell in love with him… how he fell in love with me…" she explained quietly, "I remembered it all…"

"You sure we're talking 'bout the same Ulquiorra? 'Cause the Ulquiorra _I_ know has about as much emotion as a rock-"

"You don't _know him_ like I do! It's a damn farce, Nnoitra! He does it because he doesn't want to feel the heartache he felt when he first left me!" Tsukihane shouted, tears starting to streak her already blue-streaked cheeks, the salty fluid following the path of her hollow markings.

"Dammit, Onee-chan, I didn't mean ta make you cry." Nnoitra said, a tinge of regret in his voice.

"I know… I got a bit out of control there. I'm sorry." she sniffled and interrupted the path of one tear with a finger. They were silent for a moment.

"Ya know, love's _really_ overrated; more trouble than it's worth" Nnoitra snorted in an attempt to cheer Tsukihane up.

Tsukihane sniffed once. "Is that why you fuck anything that has tits and a cunt?" she asked bluntly but in good humor.

"Hey, I haven't fucked _you_, have I?" Nnoitra snickered, gently flicking Tsukihane's nose.

"True, I suppose," Nnoitra grinned toothily in mock victory, but Tsukihane continued, "but you've taught me more about sex than I once cared to learn."

Nnoitra scowled for a moment but then grinned again, more widely than before. "Hey, I was just trying to help." he chuckled. Tsukihane laughed along with him.

"Talk to him." Nnoitra said in a no-nonsense tone, "If you put it off, it'll only make things more awkward. Trust me when I tell ya that. 'Sides, it's not like you're tellin' him you're carrying his kid." Hollows, of course, were incapable of bearing children. The only way one could be born was through the process of hollowification. Nnoitra knew this of course, as did every other arrancar and hollow in Hueco Mundo, but he needed something to contrast the current situation to.

"I suppose…" Tsukihane sighed.

Nnoitra put a hand on her shoulder and patted it twice before getting up to leave, but before he left, he said, "You got some real chemistry with him; don't ask me how I know, 'cause I just do. Don't waste the chance you've got, Onee-chan… Oh. And the meeting's in ten minutes. Just wanna give you a heads up." then left her room.

Tsukihane stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, mulling over what Nnoitra had told her. _I might as well. What do I have to lose?_

xXx

Ulquiorra was on his way to the Espada meeting room, looking more emotionally desolate than usual; he looked almost distracted, like he was analyzing something within his mind rather than something in front of him. "Hey. What's biting _your_ ass?" Ulquiorra stopped in the middle of the hallway, closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath before asking, "What do you want, Grimmjow…?"

Grimmjow was leaning against a wall. "It's that Tsukihane girl, isn't it?" he guessed. If he had struck a nerve, Ulquiorra gave little indication. However, Grimmjow was more perceptive than most others gave him credit for; he noticed the slightest twitch visible in Ulquiorra's eyebrow.

"Ha ha! I knew it! You fell _hard_ for her, didn't you?!" Grimmjow guffawed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Ulquiorra insisted calmly (it was all a lie, of course. Ulquiorra knew _exactly_ what Grimmjow was talking about).

"Don't play shit-stupid with me, Cuarta! Don't think I don't hear you jackin' off in your bathroom when you think everyone else's asleep! Tsukihane hears ya too; haven't you ever noticed how she sometimes glances at your crotch the first time she sees you everyday? Even when she's not near ya, if she sees you, she tends to do that. Weird habit, and it's a quick glance, but I think it means something." Grimmjow snarled, all traces of his teasing mood gone.

"My nocturnal activities are none of your business, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"Not my fault you moan her name so damn loud…" the Sexta muttered; Ulquiorra ignored it.

However, he then did something he _very_ rarely did: he asked Grimmjow for advice, "What do you think the glances mean?"

Grimmjow pondered the notion for a moment and answered, "I know she likes you back," _Tell me something I _don't _know..._ Ulquiorra growled inwardly, "and from the glances, I think she well… I think she just _wants you_. Even if you consider some of her other behaviors—avoiding you, for instance—she still wants you. I think she's just nervous. After all, before she was made into an arrancar, the last time the two of you had seen each other was twenty years ago, am I right?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I was eavesdropping during your last conversation with her, when I was still an adjuchas way back when." Grimmjow explained, not even needing Ulquiorra to finish the sentence. Ulquiorra said nothing, but didn't move to leave either.

"At least say _something_ to her. She deserves to know that you still love her." Grimmjow said.

Again, Ulquiorra was silent, but nodded his head to show that he understood and then walked on; Grimmjow decided to take the long way. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, as much as neither liked to admit it, were close friends. It was a strange friendship, but a friendship nonetheless. The few times—such as this one—that they actually spoke without Grimmjow trying to get a rise out of Ulquiorra, it was as though they were just having one of their normal conversations to an extent. But the communication was more noticeable, hence why they tended to be alone before they started a "discussion".

_Things better work out for 'em… It's gonna be a pain in the ass if they don't. Besides_, Grimmjow thought as he meandered through the halls of Las Noches, _the guy _really_ needs to get laid; jacking off for the rest of eternity's eventually not gonna be enough to relieve himself. Especially 'cause he's in love with someone who loves him back._

xXx

The meeting wasn't about anything important in particular. Just Aizen giving them the periodical pep talk about how staying with him would ensure their victory and freedom from the tyranny of the shinigami and a bit about how he was planning to attempt hollowification experiments on some shinigami captains and vice-captains. After that, the Espada all went back to their quarters to do whatever. Well, except for two.

The Tercera and the Cuarta, to be specific.

They had been thinking about what they had been told by their closest friends for the entire meeting. Since their wasn't anything of great importance, they all but zoned out, thinking about how to go about telling each other, well, that they still felt the same way for each other that they did since before they became arrancar.

It was working out quite well on paper, but putting it into practice was going to be much harder than they thought.


End file.
